Murdoch Home
The Murdoch Home is William Murdoch and Julia Ogden's first house, designed by Frank Lloyd Wright, in Season 12 of Murdoch Mysteries. As the owners of Wright's "first-ever house in Toronto", they make the headlines, in an unexpectant fashion, and their home is quickly known as "the crazy new house on Lamport Avenue". When one visits the Murdoch Home 'for the first time, they inevitably ask, "''Where are the rooms?" Appearances and Mentions ''Murdoch Mystery Mansion'' *The '''Murdoch Home '''becomes the scene of a crime when Murdoch's 'potato cooker' is turned into a murder weapon. *Julia and Murdoch become the only people in Toronto with a home designed by Frank Lloyd Wright. *William and Julia discover hidden features in their new home: a modern daybed. *George Crabtree is their first dinner guest; the simple baked potato meal is cooked in the 'potato closet'. ''Operation: Murder'' *William invents a robotic vacuum cleaner (iRobot Roomba forerunner) to clean their new home, which requires some tweaking of its parameters in the end. ''Murdoch Without Borders'' * ''Murdoch and the Undetectable Man'' * Julia and Murdoch have Nikola Tesla over for dinner. * Their discussion on the latest science articles, especial on by Albert Einstein, Tesla and Murdoch agree to create their Tele-Vision. * ''Forver Young'' * While Julia is away and home alone, William encounters their new neighbours Raymond and Goldie Huckabee. ''Toronto the Bad'' * Their clay pelican statue from Ecuador goes missing which is blamed (erroneously) on Murdoch's "Roomba" invention, requiring yet another tweak. ''Parker in the Rye'' * When Julia wants to use their home as a safe house, William reminds her that there are men out there trying to kill Jacob Quincannon, but Julia believes that he needs to be made to feel safe and secure; Reluctantly, Murdoch agrees and posts armed Constables at their home. * William is proven correct in his assessment of the danger, but Parker gives him a very clever heads up, "Tell Detective Murdoch...I'll see him at the Wright House later," to foil the assassins. ''Kill Thy Neighbour'' * Murdoch's lawnmower is tested for blood to confirm it as a murder weapon. Inventions * Potato-Cooking Room (ep.1201) * Robotic Vacuum Cleaner (ep.1202, 1217) * Dish Washing Closet (ep.1210) * Portable phone (ep.1303) * Lawnmower (ep.1313) Trivia * The neighbourhood houses, front wall and some small exterior details of the location house (in Hamilton) are CGI treated; While the interior of the '''Murdoch Home is a set designed by MM Production Designer Bob Sher and built by the MM Art Department team in studio, (Scarborough, Toronto). How faithful is the '''Murdoch Home '''to Frank Lloyd Wright’s designs? Click here. Gallery 1201 Murdoch Mystery Mansion threshold.png|Over the threshold of their first house... 1201 Murdoch Mystery Mansion Jilliam at home.png|At home in Murdoch Mystery Mansion 1202 Operation Murder Home.png|Operation: Murder 1204 Murdoch Without Borders Jilliam.png|Murdoch Without Borders 1213 Murdoch and the Undetectable Man Murdoch Home 2.png|with Nikola Tesla 1213 Murdoch and the Undetectable Man Murdoch Home 1.png|Murdoch and the Undetectable Man 1301 Murodch Home.png|Troublemakers 1303 Forever Young 26.png|Forever Young Category:Locations Category:Season Twelve Category:Crime Scene Category:Season Thirteen